


All that is gold does not glitter

by Skatergirl29



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Grief/Mourning, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Nightmares, Past Torture, Protection Magic, Scars, body issues, wedding day/night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story goes that when Bilbo was a child he was brutally defiled by Azog and then forced to watch as his parents were killed right before his eyes but he was not killed and for years he's wondered why. When the dwarves arrive at the shire Bilbo instantly feels something that he hasn't felt in years the dwarves are all intrigued about Bilbo's past but are weary to ask until Kili breaks the ice and ask Bilbo about what had happened to him and he tells him that he has a lot in common with Bofur who has also suffered in the past. Whilst on the Journey Bilbo will learn to overcome his past and realise that where there is kindness in the world there is also good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that is gold does not glitter

**Author's Note:**

> In this story the dwarves don't run into the Goblins they are ambushed whilst riding across the great plains towards Rivendell.

There are those who wish to forget the bad things that have happened to them in their lives but often they find that they can't forget and it was the same for Bilbo. The night when Bilbo turned elven should have been the happiest night of his life but sorrow can come to anyone no matter how happy they are and so it came to the Bilbo and his parents as the hobbits celebrated a massive army of Gundabad Orcs swept through the shire taking prisoners and killing any who stood in their way Belladonna and Bungo took Bilbo and they locked themselves in their home hoping the Orcs would spare them but how wrong they were Bilbo clung to his mothers red dress as the Orcs broke down the door and surrounded the three hobbits Bilbo looked up as a huge pale Orc walked in he turned to his army and spoke to them in Black speech several Orcs rushed forward and pulled Bilbo away from his mother and father he was pinned to the ground and brutally defiled by the large pale Orc the pain Bilbo felt was unbearable it felt like his body was being torn in half his father and mother could only plead with the vile creatures to spare their son's life but the Orcs showed no mercy when the pain stopped the Orc picked Bilbo up by his hair and threw him against the wall as Bilbo crashed into the wall he felt his leg break. With his vision failing Bilbo was able to witness the unimaginable horror of his parents being brutally tortured and killed by the pale orc and his army Bilbo lay there waiting for death to take him but it never did before he finally passed out he saw the Orcs leave the house and disappear into the darkness.

Almost three years have passed since that dreadful night and Bilbo had resorted to shutting himself away from the other shire folk but in his heart he stayed the same because he knew it was what his mother and father would have wanted he was often visited by a wizard called Gandalf who had been a friend of Baggins family for many years he'd watched over Bilbo after the terrible night and it was on a beautiful summers morning that Gandalf came visiting and asked Bilbo if he would come with him on an adventure unsure of what to say Bilbo said no but he had no idea that, that night his entire life was about to change.

It was a calm quiet night and Bilbo had just settled down into his armchair with his favourite book when there was a sharp knock at the door Bilbo nervously walked out into his hallway and opened the door only to see Gandalf and group of dwarves stood in his front garden Gandalf and the dwarves entered Bilbo's home and sat down in his living room Gandalf said 'Bilbo allow me to introduce the dwarves of Erebore and their leader Thorin Oakenshield' Thorin stood up and curiously looked at Bilbo before saying 'So this is the hobbit who you think can re-claim my mountain from a fire breathing dragon' Gandalf said 'Is there a problem with that' Dwalin said 'He looks like he couldn't snap a branch in half' Gandalf said 'There is a lot more to Bilbo than appearances suggest in fact he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know including himself' as Bilbo was stood listening to Gandalf and the others talk his wandering eyes caught sight of a rather handsome dwarf sat in the corner wearing a funny shaped hat and for a long time in his life Bilbo felt something he hadn't felt since his parents were alive he felt love.

 

As the night went on most of the dwarves had fallen asleep wherever they could Bilbo was making his way to bed when he noticed the front door was open he walked out into the front garden and saw the dwarf with the funny hat sitting on his mothers bench Bilbo said 'I thought I was the only one still awake' Bofur said 'Sorry I didn't meen to wake you master Baggins allow me to introduce myself my name is Bofur' Bilbo smiled and said 'Pleasure to meet you Bofur and please call me Bilbo so what's the deal with Thorin he seems like he's got the weight of the world on his shoulders' Bofur said 'There's a lot of pressure for him to re-claim the mountain from the dragon there are some people who would not deem it wise' Bilbo said 'What do you believe do you think it's wise' Bofur said 'I want the mountain kingdom to be restored to it's original glory but with a strain of madness running deep in Thorin's blood is that even possible but who I really worry about are those nephews of his they meen a great deal to me and I wish I could repay them for everything they've done to help me and they've been so brave' Bilbo said 'Did something happen to you' Bofur said 'I don't really like to talk about it. Anyway I'd better get some shut eye before the morning'.

The next morning Bilbo was up early to prepare some breakfast for the dwarves and he found that most of them were very friendly he looked around and said 'Isn't there someone missing the black haired dwarf' Thorin said 'You meen my nephew Kili he'll be in the stables he has a knack for calming down our horses before a long journey' Bilbo was curious to see this so he walked round the back garden where his stables were he walked in and saw Kili gently stroking a huge black horses ears Bilbo said 'That's amazing you have a gift' Kili said 'My uncle says I take after my mother he always tells me she loved horses' Bilbo said 'Is she not around anymore' Kili said 'She died giving birth to me and my brother we never got to see her she died before we opened our eyes' Bilbo said 'Oh god forgive me I didn't meen to pry' Kili said 'No it's fine I don't really tell a lot of people I'm probably more open about how I feel about it whereas Fili he keeps a lot of his feelings bottled up' Bilbo said 'We all suffer from grief it's the punchline we never see coming I myself know all to well how much grief can eat you up inside'.

 

That same morning Bilbo found himself leaving the shire behind and making his way to one of the most spectacular dwarven kingdoms in Middle earth. As the sun began to set the dwarves made camp for the night on a cliff top but they had no idea they were being watched from the cliff directly opposite them. Bofur walked over to where Bilbo was franticly searching through his bag he said 'Lost something Bilbo' Bilbo said 'I've forgotten a rug for my horse' Bofur handed Bilbo a green horse rug as Bilbo took it their hands made contact with each others Bofur quickly pulled his hand away but Bilbo was quick to take hold of it again he said 'I haven't felt this way about anyone in a long time I, I think I love you Bofur' Bofur said 'And I think I'm in love with you master Baggins' from where they were sat Kili nudged his brother and said 'Looks like we've got a blossoming romance in the company'. As the company slept there was a loud howl from the valley below them Bilbo sat up and said 'What the hell was that' Nori said 'Most likely Orcs but they'll be down in the valley as long as we keep the fires hot they won't come near us' Gandalf waited until Bilbo was sound asleep he walked over to him and held his staff over him and said 'Ancestors hear my prayer watch over Bilbo keep him safe' as the spell took hold a white light filled the cave and Gandalf could finally breath a sigh of relief knowing that Bilbo was safe from the Pale Orc.

The next morning the company continued on with their journey as they left the camp the heavens opened and the rain came down Gandalf was concerned they were being followed by Orcs but he did not want to worry Bilbo as the rain began to stop Thorin suggested they stopped to change out of their wet capes so they followed Gandalf to a friends house in the greenwoods the man was called Radagast and he was rather eccentric but his knowledge of the healing arts was almost as good as Lord Elrond's. Whilst the dwarves were changing out of their wet clothes Nori noticed some dead animals he turned to Radagast and said 'What do you think happened here' Radagast said 'I can smell poison keep back tell no one to touch them' Nori said 'Guy's don't touch anything Thorin I think we should move on' Thorin quickly agreed and the company moved on once again Bilbo rode next to Gandalf and said 'What do you think caused those animals to die' Gandalf said 'Most likely some form of dark magic I'm sure Radagast will find out what the cause was try not to worry Bilbo'.

That night the company took shelter in an old abandoned farm house the company were all intrigued about Bilbo's past but none of them had the courage to ask him about it until tonight Kili was helping Bilbo feed and water the horses Kili said 'Would you tell us about your past you don't have to but it might help use get to know you better' Bilbo said 'Yes I will tell you it's time I let it go'. After the dwarves had finished their food Bilbo looked up and said 'Some of you probably look at me and think what does he know about grief and loosing something precious to you but the thing is I do know what it's like. I remember my childhood all to well they were the best days of my life but one night a terrible thing happened whilst celebrating my Eleventh birthday the shire was attacked by Gundabad Orcs my mother and father tried to protect me by locking ourselves inside my home but the Orcs found us my parents watched as the giant pale Orc brutally defiled me and once he was done with me I watched as my he and his army brutally tortured my parents and killed them I lay there waiting for death to take me but it never came he left me alive as a reminder of what was to come' the dwarves were completely heartbroken from hearing Bilbo's story and Bofur soon realised that he had a lot more in common with Bilbo than he ever thought.

 

During the night Bilbo couldn't sleep so he decided to stretch his legs he looked over to where the campfire was and saw Bofur sat alone smoking his pipe he walked over and sat down beside him Bofur said 'I get the feeling there's something you want to ask me but you stop yourself' Bilbo said 'There's a certain sadness in your eyes it's the same kind I see in mine can I ask what happened to you' Bofur said 'I was probably no older than you my mother had died from a very rare illness and my father was completely grief stricken and nothing I ever did was good enough for him Bifur he's my younger brother and he didn't understand where his mother had gone he would always cry at night and my father would get angry at him. One night my father went to attack Bifur but how could I let him do that so I locked Bifur in with Nori and his brothers to protect him whilst I was beaten to within an inch of my life' Bilbo said 'It was Kili and Fili who found you wasn't it' Bofur said 'Aye I owe a lot to them I don't actually remember them saving me I was unconscious Oin had to induce me in a coma for almost a month' Bilbo said 'But when I look at you and Bifur now you hardly spend any time together' Fili walked over and said 'When Bofur was in a coma Bifur isolated himself from everyone he almost became feral I remember he would run off and spend all day alone but one of us was always there to get him out of trouble and one time nobody was and he ended up with an Orc axe in his skull although he's still alive and like most of us he only talk ancient Kuzdhul' after retrieving his warmer cloak from his pack Fili went back to sleep Bofur said 'Tell me master Bilbo have you ever danced before' Bilbo said 'Um no not really but I'd like to learn' Bofur said 'Then you shall. Put one hand here and your other here' Bilbo said 'I'm going to be rubbish at this' Bofur said 'Have faith Bilbo as long as I'm holding onto you you'll be fine okay trust me'

suddenly Bilbo found himself dancing slowly Bofur placed his hand under Bilbo's chin and lifted it up so that their eyes met as they danced sparks flew from the fire and Bilbo had never felt so happy in all his life Bilbo said 'This is the best night of my entire life' Bofur said 'There's something about you Bilbo every moment I'm with you I catch my breath' Fili and the others watched from where they were sat they were all happy for Bofur and Bilbo but Thorin was Jealous he'd fallen for the hobbit but deep down he knew he had to let Bilbo go.

 

The next morning the dwarves woke early to prepare to cross the great plains everyone had noticed the blossoming relationship between Bilbo and Bofur as the dwarves left the woods Kili's horse became unsettled and started throwing her head about Fili said 'That's unlike her she's normally so calm' Kili said 'Uncle can me and Fili have a canter we won't go to far' Thorin smiled and said 'Okay just keep your eyes open I get the feeling we're being watched' Bilbo watched as Kili and Fili cantered off he decided to follow at a safe distance in case something went wrong. Kili and Fili approached a stack of rocks and all of sudden Topthorn stopped and reared up Fili said 'What is it Kili' Kili said 'I'm not sure' suddenly a snarl came from the rocks above them the brothers looked up as a huge Warg jumped down from the rocks knocking Topthorn over Kili rolled out of the way and drew his sword preparing to defend himself but from out of the blue Bilbo came galloping past them leading the Warg away from Fili and Kili but as Bilbo disappeared from sight another Warg jumped down onto Bilbo's horse it's sharp claws sliced through it's coat Bilbo fell from the saddle and realised he was outnumbered one of the Wargs clamped it's jaws down on Bilbo's right side and threw him to the side Bilbo prayed that someone would come and save him and they did Nori, Dori and Dwalin came charging towards the Wargs and within the blink of an eye the Wargs and their riders were dead Nori went over to Bilbo and said 'Are you alright did they hurt you Bilbo' Bilbo said 'No I'm fine thank you Nori how are Kili and Fili' Dwalin said 'Alive thank's to you where's Nomad where's your horse' Bilbo said 'She's dead she protected me'.

The dwarves soon found themselves walking through the hidden valley which led them to Rivendell Thorin had never gotten on well with the Elves but they had a map that they needed Lord Elrond to look at they were greeted by Lord Elrond and made to feel welcome after a banquet Bofur and Bilbo decided to take a walk through the gardens Bofur said 'Bilbo I love you with all my heart and I don't want to live without you will you marry me' Bilbo said 'Yes with all my heart' Bofur smiled and slid a beautiful gold ring with a smoking quartz crystal bashed into the metal Bilbo threw his arms around Bofur but then he went all limp Bofur said 'Bilbo my love when Bofur let go with one hand he saw the blood soaking Bilbo's white shirt Bilbo said 'Am I going to die I thought we'd have forever' Bofur said 'We are going to have forever your not going to die. Kili, Fili anybody help me' Fili and Kili heard Bofur's cry for help but they were not the only ones Lord Elrond's daughter Lady Arwen had also heard his cry's for help.

Bofur looked up as a bright white light started to light up the gardens out of the light he noticed a rather beautiful woman walking towards him her voice was so soft when she spoke it was like that of a fallen angel she knelt down on the grass and placed her hands upon Bilbo's right side and the white light grew and soon all the dwarves had gathered to witness this sight. Bofur sat beside Bilbo's bedside hoping and praying that somehow Bilbo would survive Gandalf arrived late that night Lord Elrond said 'Gandalf I'm glad our messenger caught up to you in time' Gandalf said 'I'm grateful to you for saving his life I should never have bought him on this adventure I thought he'd be safe' Lord Elrond said 'He saved Thorin's Nephews but the wound will never fully heal he will carry it for the rest of his life' Lord Elrond said 'and yet to have come so far since his thirteenth birthday the hobbit has changed so much' Gandalf said 'it was an incident that should never have happened to him I don't know if I can ask anymore of Bilbo' Lord Elrond said 'He may not have a choice' Gandalf said 'What do you meen' Lord Elrond said 'My daughter see's things before they happen she has foreseen a great battle in which Bilbo may have a big part to play there is a prophecy that say's Bilbo is the dwarves destiny and the pale Orcs doom. But what I am really worried about is this dragon Smaug has slept for sixty years what will happen if your plan should fail if you wake the beast' Gandalf said 'But if we succeed our defences in the east will be strengthened' Lord Elrond said 'But it is a dangerous move Gandalf' Gandalf said 'But it is also dangerous to do nothing we cannot cut the throne of Erebore it is Thorin's birth right what is it you fear' Lord Elrond said 'Have you forgotten a strain of madness run's deep in that family his Grandfather lost his own mind and his father succumb to the same sickness can you swear that Thorin and his nephews will not also fall'.

 

Bilbo lay in bed for two days and two nights and now it was Christmas eve and it twas on this night that he felt life slowly return to his broken body Bofur looked up when he felt Bilbo stir he had never been so happy in all his life Bofur said 'Where have you been' Bilbo said 'I don't know but if this is heaven it looks pretty good to me. Oh Bofur look it's snowing' Bofur smiled and said 'Merry Christmas my love'. As the snow got heavier the dwarves stood in the gardens by the waterfall as Thorin oversaw Bilbo and Bofur's wedding Thorin said 'As the rightful king of Erebore I now pronounce you together in the eyes of the ancestors you may kiss' Bofur smiled and pulled Bilbo into a passionate kiss after the ceremony there was music and dancing and for once in his life Bilbo was happy but deep inside his heart he knew that his mother and father would be incredibly proud of him and he remembered what his mother had told him many years ago that to get through life you must simply have courage and be kind and Bilbo had plenty of courage and kindness in his little finger than most people posses in their whole body.  

    


End file.
